


Across the Table

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dinner, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Trying to break through my creative block by chipping away with little drabbles. I know this is not what you are waiting for, but it’s been almost a month since I wrote Ethan so I wanted to try something, even if it’s not them finally hooking up which is what they need so badly!It is a  companion piece to my series Love & Scotch and follows A Chemical Reaction.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Ellie Shepherd, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Across the Table

**This follows**[ **A Chemical Reaction**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299806) and is a companion story to my [**Love & Scotch**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896) series (a Hollywood U/Open Heart Crossover)

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

His mind wandered as he marveled at the reality of her sitting with him across the table in his apartment. Just the two of them. So much unspoken, but even more, understood. 

The waves of her chestnut hair cascaded over her shoulders. Her green eyes sparkled as she swirled her glass of wine before taking a sip. The cherry notes of the Pinot Noir mixed with the juicy roasted chicken, creating a perfect flavor sensation in her mouth. He could have taken her out to dinner, but then that look would belong to another, this one was his. 

How would he ever again be able to sit with her at the diagnostic table during a differential and not be struck by her beauty or distracted by the way her smile alighted her whole face? His heart raced a bit faster knowing that right now, that smile was for him and him alone. He realized that he would do anything to keep it there–to bring her joy. His own lips curled up mirroring her feelings. He had almost forgotten it was possible to feel like this about someone; even if he knew it was a physiological reaction–it was one he had failed repeatedly to suppress.

She was dangerous and yet he no longer cared. He came undone each time she laughed softly before averting her gaze. His head shook slightly, thoughts of her the only ones filling his mind. Even the doubts he had seemed distant now, like an echo in the back, dissipating with every moment passing between them.

The sounds of the silverware scraping against their ceramic plates seemed deafening in the quiet stillness of his apartment. Their gazes shifting, stealing glances of each other between bites. Neither needing to talk, just being together was enough.


End file.
